Nuevos y extraños amigos
by LoveIsAllWeNeed01
Summary: Al pueblo en el que vive Bella llega una nueva familia, Bella se hará amiga rápidamente de esa familia, menos de uno de sus integrantes ya que piensa que es un casanova, pero las apariencias engañan...
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui traigo una nueva historia, tengan paciencia con las actualizaciones porque ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, pero se me ocurrió esto y no pude resistirme.**

**La trama es mía pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV

-Bella, ve al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta para la comida- esa era la voz de mi madre, que me pedía ir a comprar. A decir verdad no tenía ganas de ir a comprar ahora, estaba hablando por el móvil con mi mejor amigo Jake.

- Mama, ¿no puedes ir tú?-

- No, que estoy viendo un programa muy interesante, además así ves tú qué comprar ya que tenemos visita para comer y quiero que hagas tú la comida- mi madre me avisa siempre en el último minuto, y menos mal que me ha avisado porque hay muchas veces que no me avisa de que tenemos invitados para comer- ¿no querrás que envenenemos a nuestros invitados no?

- Mamá no cocinas tan mal. Cambiando de tema, ¿Quiénes son los invitados?- le pregunté, ya que habíamos comido hacía poco con todos los amigos de mis padres.

- Viene una familia que se acaba de mudar hace poco al pueblo, creo que tienen hijos de tu edad- mi madre queriendo siempre que haga amigos de mi edad.

- Bueno voy a comprar- de todas formas ya me había despedido de Jacob.

.

.

.

Fui al supermercado pensando en qué podría preparar para comer, ni siquiera le había preguntado a mi madre cuantas personas seríamos. Fui buscando entre los estantes a ver que podía preparar, al final me decidí por pasta, ya que así prepararía comida de sobra, ya se sabe más vale que sobre a que falte…

Iba a coger un bote de tomate, para echarle a la pasta, que estaba muy alto cuando una mano se me adelantó y me dio el bote.

-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable- miré hacia arriba mientras agradecía y vi que era un chico muy guapo, era alto, con el pelo oscuro y muchos músculos, pero lo que más me llamaron la atención fueron sus ojos, eran de un color muy extraño, eran dorados.

-De nada, no eres la primera persona que conozco que no llega a los sitios a los que llega la gente normal- me estaba llamando bajita, me sonrojé por la rabia- era broma, no te enfades, por cierto soy Emmet Cullen, soy nuevo aquí en el pueblo, a cambio de esto nos podrías enseñar a mis hermanos y a mí el pueblo-

-Ehh claro, aunque hoy no puedo, quizá otro día- le di una sonrisa, me estaba empezando a caer bien.

-Bueno, dame tu número y quedamos algún día- no me podía creer que un chico tan mono me pidiera mi número.

-Claro, apunta- se lo di más que nada por ser amable.

-Osito vamos, que nos están esperando fuera- una rubia muy guapa vino llamando a Emmet y le dio un beso muy apasionado después de verme.

-Claro amor, deja que te presente a Bella, Bella ella es mi bellísima novia Rosalie- cuando dijo mi nombre la cara de la rubia cambió de mirarme calculadoramente y me dio una sonrisa muy simpática ¿será bipolar?

-Encantada de conocerte Bella, soy Rosalie, pero me puedes llamar Rose- si supiera que su novio me había pedido mi número de teléfono… ahora me sentía mal.

-Yo también estoy encantada de conocerte Rose- le di una sonrisa sincera y salí pitando de allí con la excusa de que tenía que llegar pronto a casa.

.

.

.

Por fin llegué a casa y me puse a preparar la comida, ahí fue cuando caí en que a lo mejor Emmet y Rose eran los que iban a venir a comer a casa y me puse más nerviosa todavía.

En cuanto terminé de cocinar me vestí de manera más formal de la que iba vestida, ya que mi madre nos obligaba a mi padre y a mí a vestirnos bien cuando teníamos invitados.

Como me sobraba tiempo decidí ir un rato a la Push a ver a mi mejor amigo. Pero antes tenía que avisar a mi madre. –Mamá, ¿puedo ir a ver a Jake a la Push?-le pregunté con mi mejor cara de niña buena.

-Pero Bella, los invitados van a llegar dentro de media hora, no te dará tiempo siquiera a ir y venir, mejor ven a ayudarme a arreglar el salón- genial, encima de todo no podía relajarme con mi mejor amigo.

Estaba ayudando a mi madre a arreglarlo todo cuando sonó el timbre. Fue a abrir mi padre y se escuchó una voz masculina muy bonita hablar con mi padre, se estaba presentando. Al minuto ya estaban en el salón y mi padre nos presentó a todos, pude ver que efectivamente Emmet y Rosalie estaban aquí. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue que todos los invitados eran muy diferentes entre ello pero tenían el mismo color de ojos y todos eran muy pálidos.

-Familia, ellos son los Cullen, el padre es Carlisle, su mujer es Esme- les dimos un abrazo a los dos y los hijos se presentaron ellos.

-Yo soy Alice, Bella seremos grandes amigas, casi familia- y todos se rieron de lo que había dicho, era como un chiste entre ellos, mi familia y yo nos quedamos en silencio sin saber qué decir.-Él es mi novio Jasper, es un poco tímido- se le veía muy tenso, no me acerqué a él y mi madre tampoco.

-Nosotros ya conocemos a Bella- dijo Emmet- la conocimos en el supermercado-

Nos íbamos a ir a la mesa pensando que eran sólo ellos cuando Esme dijo que teníamos que esperar a otro de sus hijos que faltaba por venir, que tardaría un rato. Me disculpé y me fui a mi cuarto para hablar con Jake por teléfono y contarle la situación que tuve con Emmet y Rosalie. Se lo dije todo y él dijo que seguro que Emmet era el típico ligón que no tenía suficiente de su novia y buscaba otra nueva. A decir verdad yo no creía que fuera así no lo veía capaz, se veía que quería a su novia y ahora que lo pensaba más claro yo no parecía su tipo, y teniendo una novia como la que tenía ¿cómo podría interesarle yo? Se lo dije a Jacob y me dijo que no se fiaba, que había algo raro con esa gente.

Me quedé un rato más charlando con Jake y mi madre me avisó de que ya había llegado el invitado que faltaba. Cuando bajé me fijé en el chico que había llegado, estaba de espaldas y se veía que era igual de pálido que su familia, tenía un extraño color de pelo, como cobrizo, daban ganas de acariciarlo y era alto y se veía que tenía músculos, pero no muy exagerados.

-Hola, tú debes ser el Cullen que faltaba, me llamo Isabella Swan, pero me puedes decir Bella- me presenté para no ser grosera, pero cuando se dio la vuelta me quedé sin habla, era guapísimo, bueno decir eso era insultarle, era hermoso. Tenía los ojos del mismo color que el resto de su familia y tenía unos rasgos muy duros y varoniles, era la perfección hecha hombre. Cuando me vio se paralizó y pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecían, qué extraño, ya estoy delirando.

-Hola, yo soy Edward, decir que estoy encantado de conocerte es quedarse corto- toda su familia se quedo congelada por un segundo, pero al momento todos sonrieron y se dieron miradas cómplices. Él me habló con una sonrisa torcida que derretía, pero no dejé que me afectase, no me caía bien lo que había dicho, con eso perdió su encanto, seguro que era el típico Donjuan, pues bien a mí no me conquistaría…

**¿Qué les parece mi nueva idea? ¿les gustó? **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capi.**

**Un beso :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**...**

_-Hola, yo soy Edward, decir que estoy encantado de conocerte es quedarse corto- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida._

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo- le dije con desdén. Eso hizo que todos se quedasen mirándome raro y que Emmet soltase una risita. Mis padres me miraban mal y se disculparon.

-Edward parece que hay una chica que no cae en tus encantos- cuando dijo eso Emmet me di cuenta de que era verdad lo que yo había pensado acerca de Edward.

Nos sentamos a comer y me tocó al lado de Alice y de mi madre, enfrente tenía a Edward que me miraba a cada rato, lo sé porque notaba cómo me miraba. En un momento de la cena, cuando todos estaban tranquilamente charlando, Alice se quedó un rato mirando fijamente algo, seguí su mirada y vi que miraba a su hermano Edward, el cual tenía una mueca extraña en la cara y después me miró con cara de pena, no entendí nada. Alice seguía mirando fijamente y llegué a pensar que le pasaba algo- Alice ¿estás bien?- cuando le pregunté eso salió de su trance y todos los Cullen nos miraban fijamente.

-Ehh, no, sólo estaba pensando en algo- supongo que era verdad, no parecía que estuviese mintiendo, así que lo dejé pasar, lo que no entendía eran las miradas de Edward, me miraba como con añoranza y yo ya estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

-¿A qué casa os habéis mudado? Es que tengo un poco de curiosidad y como mis padres no han preguntado- puse una sonrisa tímida y educada, en realidad pregunté eso porque quería acabar con el silencio que se había formado y no se me ocurría otra cosa que preguntar.

-Bella, se han mudado a la casa del lado ¿no has visto estos días los camiones de mudanza?- cuando mi padre dijo eso sólo pude ponerme colorada, a veces puedo ser muy despistada.

-Seguro que no estaba en casa cuando llegaron los camiones, ya sabes que se pasa casi todo el día en la Push con ese amigo suyo- a mi madre no le caía muy bien Jake, no sé por qué si él se portaba muy educado con ella siempre.

Después de aquello todos siguieron hablando como si no hubiese pasado nada pero Edward pasó lo que quedaba de cena con un ceño fruncido que se le había puesto desde que mi madre dijo lo de Jake, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué me importaba a mí Edward? Cuando se hizo muy tarde dijeron que se tenían que ir ya y nos despedimos, me despedí de todos con un beso en la mejilla, menos de Jasper que seguía tenso y cuando llegó el turno de Edward, él tomó mi mano y me la besó, me resultó tierno, pero luego recordé que era un Donjuan y solté mi mano bruscamente y di las buenas noches de manera fría. Mi mano se sentía como si hubiese pasado electricidad a través de ella, pero era una sensación agradable, qué raro.

Luego de que se fueran me despedí de mis padres y subí rápidamente a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me quedé dormida al instante. Cuando me desperté por la mañana había un olor dulzón en mi cuarto, seguro que mi madre había entrado en mitad de la noche a decirme algo y había dejado el olor de su perfume allí. Aunque al momento cambié de idea, ya que era un olor varonil, seguro que eran paranoias mías.

El fin de semana pasó sin más complicaciones, sólo que cuando estaba en mi cuarto sentía como si me estuviesen mirando, pero cuando miraba a la casa de al lado no veía a nadie, de hecho en la habitación esa había una cortina azul que no dejaba que se viese para dentro, me preguntó de cuál de los Cullen será la habitación esa, no pude evitar sonrojarme al pensar en Edwrad, pero deseché la idea al instante, seguro que si fuese su habitación ya habría aprovechado para intentar algo conmigo, seguro que era el típico que se planteaba conquistar a alguien sólo por el hecho de poder conseguirlo, porque no sé que había visto en mí para intentar ligar conmigo.

El lunes llegó, para mí era el peor día de la semana, y hoy empezaba peor que cualquier otro lunes, para empezar me quedé dormida y tuve que arreglarme en 5 minutos, segundo estaba nevando, cosa que odiaba porque hacía más frío todavía, tercero mi chaqueta estaba sucia y me tuve que poner un jersey que calentaba pero no tanto como la chaqueta ¿por qué no tendré más chaquetas? Y para ponerle la guinda a la mañana, cuando fui a arrancar mi camioneta, esta no servía y mi padre ya se había ido y no podía llevarme, me tocaba ir andando mientras nevaba. Pero alguien hizo que me salvara de ir andando, me salvó aunque la persona no me agradaba.

-Hola Bella, ¿tienes problemas con tu camioneta?- me pegó un susto de primera, ya que no me lo esperaba allí.

-Hola Edward, y sí, mi camioneta no quiere arrancar hoy-suspiré y vi que él puso una sonrisa ante lo que dije.

-Yo te llevo, es mejor ir contigo que ir solo- cuando dijo eso lo miré mal- quiero decir ir contigo será un placer ya que de todas formas iba a ir solo-

-No te preocupes, iré andando- en cuanto dije eso su cara cambió.

-No puedes ir sola, y menos sin una chaqueta, ¿tanto te desagrada ir conmigo?- no pude resistirme a la cara que puso.

-No es que me desagrade, es que no quiero ser una molestia, además tu lo que quieres es que vaya contigo para no ir tú solo-

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, en realidad es todo lo contrario, agradezco que tu camioneta se haya estropeado- ya estaba en plan Romeo- anda sube a mi coche que vamos a llegar tarde-

Al final cedí porque no quería ir andando, no porque quisiera pasar tiempo con él, claro que no. Me sorprendió que me abriera la puerta del coche, hombres tan educados no quedaban ya. Llegamos al instituto en un tiempo record y cuando le di las gracias por traerme y me iba a bajar del coche, él me agarró de la mano y me dijo- ten mi chaqueta, tú la necesitarás más que yo- al decir eso se estaba quitando la chaqueta, yo me sonrojé y le dije que no hacía falta pero él acabó convenciéndome.

-Para que estemos en paz podías hacerme un favor- sabía que no era tan bueno conmigo sólo porque sí- si no te importa, ¿me puedes acompañar a Secretaría para que me den mi horario? Es que no sé donde está y…- se quedó callado y me miró como pensando si decirme o no, pareció decidir que no me lo diría.

-¿Y…?- le pregunté porque me había causado curiosidad.

-No, nada algún día entenderás todo- ¿cómo podía ser tan misterioso? En fin, le acompañé a por su horario y me preguntó por el mío, vimos que sólo teníamos Biología juntos, no pude evitar decepcionarme ante eso. Comencé a caminar hacia mi primera clase y vi que él me acompañaba.

-Tu clase queda al otro lado, perdón por no decírtelo antes, si quieres…- me interrumpió antes de que me ofreciera a acompañarle a su clase para que supiera donde estaba.

-Ya lo sé, he visto en el mapa donde está mi clase, pero no puedo dejar a una hermosa señorita ir sola a clase- me sonrojé un montón ante eso y fuimos caminando en silencio hasta mi clase.

-Gracias por acompañarme, ya puedes ir a tu clase- no pude evitar sonar borde, ya que no quería que jugara conmigo. No lo vi venir cuando me cogió la mano y me dio un beso en ella, me dio una sonrisa, la torcida de la primera vez que nos vimos, pero esta vez era una sonrisa un poco más triste y se fue a su clase.

El resto de la mañana pasó como siempre y por fin tenía un descanso, tenía un recreo de media hora así que fui a la biblioteca para leer mi libro favorito ya que mis mejores amigos, Ángela y Ben, cumplían hoy una año de novios y habían faltado a clases para celebrarlo y no quería pasar el recreo con mis otros "amigos" si se les puede llamar así. La biblioteca estaba vacía, sólo había un grupo de chicas haciendo un trabajo, aunque más bien estaban charlando y no hacían nada, cuando de repente todas se callaron. Levanté la mirada para ver qué era lo que había pasado y vi que en la puerta estaba Edward, que estaba como buscando algo y cuando me vio una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y vino hacia mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?- se sentó en frente mío y se quedó mirándome esperando una respuesta de mi parte, yo estaba en shock, no entendía por qué había ido a buscarme- Un dólar por tus pensamiento-

-Sólo pensaba por qué estás aquí y no con tu familia-

-Sí que eres despistada, ¿no te acuerdas que mi familia no vino esta mañana? A parte quería verte- cuando dijo lo último no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Pensaba que tus hermanos habían venido antes que tú y no te habían esperado- se quedó sorprendido por mi explicación.

-Buen razonamiento Sherlock, pero no, mis hermanos no vinieron porque querían conocer el pueblo-

-¿Y tú has decidido venir al instituto antes que conocer el pueblo?- no lo podía creer, él no tenía pinta de empollón.

-No es eso lo que no podía perder una gran oportunidad que se me presentaba- le iba a preguntar cuando cambió de tema- mejor vamos a la cafetería, las miradas de esas chicas me ponen nervioso, no me gusta que las chicas me miren así- qué raro, puede que me haya equivocado en cuanto a cómo es él.

El resto del recreo lo pasamos charlando animadamente, él me preguntaba muchas cosas de mí que yo pensaba que eran tonterías sin importancia, pero que a él le parecían de lo más interesantes. Después fuimos a la clase que compartíamos y seguimos charlando hasta que llegó el profesor, después de la clase me acompañó a la siguiente y me dijo que le esperara allí después de clases para ir juntos al coche, no entendí por qué, pero le hice caso.

Como me dijo, fuimos al coche juntos y él parecía que me quería decir algo, pero después se arrepentía, cuando llegamos al aparcamiento vimos que había pasado algo allí, por lo visto una furgoneta, creo que de Tyler, se había descontrolado y había chocado con un coche, cuando miré bien qué coche era, vi que era el de Edward. Estaba totalmente destrozado, no podríamos ir en él, pensé que se enfadaría con Tyler y le pediría que le pagase los daños pero sólo me miró con disculpa en la cara y me dijo- bueno, al parecer tendremos que ir andando-

Llamó a una grúa que recogiese su coche y nos fuimos andando. A pesar de llevar la chaqueta de Edward tenía frío, así que no pude evitar pensar en él, que sólo llevaba un fino jersey pero parecía que no tenía frío.

-Ten tu chaqueta, hace mucho frío y por mi culpa te vas a resfriar- me iba a quitar la chaqueta cuando él me lo impidió diciendo que no se enfermaría, seguimos así un rato hasta que me abrazó y empezó a andar conmigo así, yo no podía estar más sonrojada.

-Tú te ganas que te lleve así por ser tan testaruda- ahora resulta que por preocuparme por él iba a llevarme así hasta casa, no es que me quejara claro.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa le di su chaqueta y esta vez sí que la cogió pero sólo si le prometía que entraría rápido a casa. No entendía su actitud pero lo hice y me fui a mi casa.

El día pasó sin más y con él la semana, hasta que llegó el finde y los Cullen me invitaron a salir con ellos a Seattle…

**...**

**Gracias por leer, perdón por la espera.**

**Un saludo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno era viernes y había prometido a los Cullen que saldría con ellos a Seattle. Pero no sabía dónde iríamos, no sé ni siquiera si saldríamos por la tarde o por la noche. Ya le preguntaría a Alice en clase, compartía con ella literatura. Cuando llegué al instituto, nada más bajar del coche ya había alguien en la puerta de mi coche esperando que saliera, cuando vi quien era tuve ganas de arrancar y volver a casa, pero tenía que ir al instituto si quería ir a la universidad.

-Hola Bella, ¿querrías venir con los chicos y conmigo a la Push hoy?- típico de Mike, no he bajado del coche y ya está preguntándome si quiero salir con él, aunque ahora pone la excusa de que saldremos también con sus amigos. Menos mal que me salvaron de tener que responder a Mike.

-Bella ha quedado ya para salir hoy con nosotros- debía agradecer a Alice por aparecer en el momento adecuado, aunque no me había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que habló.

-Bueno si queréis podéis venir todos con nosotros- aunque no sé por qué lo dijo sin ganas de que vinieran.

-Es que ya habíamos hecho planes para hoy, pero otro día que invites a Bella estaremos encantados de ir, sobre todo Emmet, ya que le gusta mucho la playa- cuando nombró a Emmet, la expresión de Mike cambió a una de terror, seguro que había pensado que iríamos sólo las chicas Cullen y yo, ¡Ja! Iluso.

-Ehh sí, bueno Bella ya nos veremos- no me había dado tiempo a hablar, tampoco es que quisiese, pero me dio que Alice me había salvado de tener que salir con Mike.

-Hola Bella, ¿vamos a clase?- fuimos a clase juntas, ya que nos tocaba literatura a primera, le agradecí que me salvara de tener que salir con él y ella me dijo que no era nada y otra cosa que no supe entender- lo hice por ti porque he visto que reaccionas con mala cara cuando te invita a salir, así que me he dado cuenta que no te gusta y, aparte, lo he hecho también por otra persona a la que no le gustaría que salieras con otro- le iba a preguntar de quién hablaba pero llegó el profesor y ella me mandó a callar porque quería atender.

…

Iba hacia mi coche cuando me acordé de que le debía preguntar a Alice qué íbamos a hacer en Seattle. Me di la vuelta y la encontré en el otro lado del aparcamiento muy acaramelada con su novio, así que decidí no interrumpir, y me iba a subir al coche cuando apareció Rosalie para decirme dónde íbamos a ir.

-Bella, antes que te vayas quería decirte que te pongas para hoy ropa cómoda porque vamos a ir de compras- bueno por lo menos no era salir de marcha, aunque yo pensaba que vendrían los chicos también pero no creo que les gusten las compras.

Me fui para mi casa, comí y me puse ropa cómoda como dijo Rosalie. Estuve esperando a que llegasen leyendo un libro que me sabía ya de memoria, el mejor libro de la historia, El Conde de Montecristo, llegaron por mí y fui a coger el bolso. De mientras se quedaron Rose y Alice esperando en el salón.

-¿Sabes? Ese es el libro favorito de Edward- me dijo Alice cuando volví de mi cuarto. No sé por qué me alegré al pensar que tenía algo en común con él.

Sin más nos fuimos a su coche pero vi que había dos. Estaba el Voolvo de Edward con él dentro y un Porsche amarillo en el que estaban los chicos. A lo mejor él iba a otro sitio y por eso iba solo en su coche.

-Bella si no te importa ¿te puedes ir con mi hermano? Es que Rose y yo queremos ir con nuestros chicos y no queremos que te sientas incomoda con dos parejas- Alice creo que lo tenía pensado, ¿no será que ayudará a su hermano a conseguir chicas siempre? Porque aunque Edward me había demostrado ser un buen chico no podía fiarme de él tan pronto, no podía creer que no fuera el típico Playboy y hubiese ligado conmigo nada más conocerme- Bella, mi hermano no es como tú piensas- le iba a preguntar que qué creía que yo pensaba cuando se fue corriendo a mi coche sin esperar mi contestación, así que me resigné y fui al coche de Edward.

Edward raudamente salió del coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto- Gracias- no pude decirle otra cosa, siempre que le miro me sonrojo y no sé qué decir.

-Oye Bella, cuando estés cansada me lo dices y te ayudo a escapar de la reina de las compras- por su comentario pude deducir que lo iba a pasar mal esta tarde.

-Gracias Edward, lo tendré en cuenta- era un viaje un poco largo así que nos pasamos casi todo el viaje hablando de nuestros gustos y de cosas sin sentido, no podía evitar sorprenderme de la cantidad de gustos que tenemos en común él y yo.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial de Seattle, Edward me ayudó a salir del coche y yo recordé que Tyler se lo había destrozado ¿cómo lo habría arreglado tan pronto? No dudé en preguntar y me dijo que se había comprado otro, tan normal me lo dijo, como si se hubiese comprado un boli.

Estuvimos un par de horas yendo de tienda en tienda, cuando pasamos por delante de una tienda de vestidos de fiesta. En esa tienda se paró Alice y dijo que teníamos que empezar a comprar vestidos para Nochevieja, no lo entendía, todavía faltaban dos meses. Pero entramos de todas formas, Alice se volvió loca y empezó a coger un montón de vestidos, me dio a mí un montón y otro a Rose. Nos fuimos cada una a un probador.

Me probé dos y el tercero que me iba a probar era demasiado corto y con mucho escote tanto por delante como por la espalda, para rematar era rojo. Lo peor es que Alice quería que cada traje que nos probásemos Rose y yo se lo enseñásemos. Iba a cambiarme de traje cuando Alice me dijo- ni lo pienses- y abrió la puerta del probador y me sacó. Los chicos se quedaron mirándome con la boca abierta, Jasper la cerró casi al instante y Emmet me pegó un chiflido que me hizo sonrojarme. Sin embargo, la reacción que no me esperaba era la de Edward.

-Ella no va a salir así a ningún lado, sabes que los chicos no dudarán en meterle mano, le sienta muy bien y ella es una chica hermosa- me sonrojé cuando dijo eso- pero los chicos pensarán que va provocando y se aprovecharán de ella- eso me enfadó.

- Yo no voy provocando, ni soy una cualquiera, aparte no tenía pensado salir aquí así vestida tampoco, pero Alice me obligó- dicho esto me metí en el probador otra vez y me puse otro vestido, no iba a coger un berrinche por una tontería así.

Cuando salí con el nuevo vestido, que me encantaba, era largo, pegado y azul oscuro, que resaltaba mi color de piel, Edward vino a disculparse y lo perdoné, era una tontería y no me iba a enfadar con él por eso. Al final me compró el vestido azul para compensarme, aunque yo le dije que no hacía falta, no me gusta que la gente gaste dinero en mí.

Estuvimos varias horas más en varias tiendas, hasta que me cansé y se lo dije a Edward.

-Edward, estoy cansada ¿puedes salvarme ahora?- se lo dije en un susurro cuando Alice estaba distraída.

-Claro que sí, espera un momento- se acercó a Alice y estuvieron hablando un rato, ella se veía mosqueada, pero después se quedó mirando al frente y en su cara se reflejó una expresión de ternura. Después Edward se me acercó y me dijo- problema solucionado princesa- no hace falta decir que me sonrojé.

Fuimos a una cafetería que había allí y pedí un café y un donut, me pareció raro que Edward no pidiera nada.

-¿No tienes ganas de comerte un trozo?- le ofrecí después de darle un mordisco y notar que estaba buenísimo.

-Claro- cogió el donut cuando se lo ofrecí pensando que lo mordería por el lado contrario de dónde lo mordí, pero me equivoqué como siempre con él. Mordió justo por donde yo había mordido- tiene un sabor delicioso- dijo esto con un tono sensual y mirándome fijamente. Me puse roja como un tomate pero gracias a Dios no seguimos con ese tema. Cuando volví a comer por donde él había mordido noté un sabor dulzón que antes no había notado, me sonrojé al pensar que era el sabor de Edward.

Después de eso fuimos al cine que allí había y entramos en una peli de miedo, por petición de él, ya que a mí no me gustan.

-No entiendo cómo me has convencido para esto, odio las pelis de miedo, me aterran- él pagó las entradas, al igual que mi pequeña merienda y nos sentamos en un sitio alejados de los demás, aunque había poca gente en el cine ya que la peli se había estrenado hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Como me imaginé, pasé la mitad de la peli escondida entre mis manos, y cuando estaba ya temblando de miedo, Edward me agarró y me puso en su pecho, abrazándome, yo estaba en el cielo en ese momento, tanto que no presté atención a la peli, pero un rato después me acordé de que él podía ser un rompecorazones, y no quería que me hiciese daño, así que me separé y me senté bien en mi sitio, él me miró con una expresión como de tristeza y suspiró…

**Disculpad la tardanza, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir.**

**Gracias por los reviews, aunque son pocos me motivan para seguir con la historia.**


End file.
